Endgame
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Vielleicht hatte er den Tee extra vergessen aber so sicher war er sich da nicht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er es geschafft sich so lange und standhaft anzulügen, dass er es nicht mehr vermochte, die Wahrheit von der Lüge zu unterscheiden.


Einen wunderschönen Abend! Meine erste Sherlock BBC FF. Ich sitz jetzt schon seit längerem über Sherlock FFs und bin ganz angetan, aber habe es einfach nicht geschafft selbst etwas zu Stande zu bringen. Jetzt hab ich mich jedoch mehr oder weniger gezwungen um endlich dieses Kribbeln in den Fingern los zu werden ;)

Das ist das Resultat!

Keine Rechte gehören mir…. Sherlock schon gar nicht :(

Höchstens die Zusammensetzung dieser bestimmten Wörter in genau dieser Reihenfolge.

MFG JJ

Endgame

Etwas in ihm schrie die Welt anhalten zu müssen, weil etwas nicht mehr stimmte und jemand fehlte der so ganz entscheidend war für den Verlauf seines Lebens. Jemand musste doch etwas dagegen tun können?

Mycroft wollte doch sonst jedes seiner Probleme lösen? Ihn am liebsten vor jedem Problem beschützen wenn ihm das möglich wäre. Egal wie unerwünscht seine Hilfe sonst war, da wäre sie höchst gefordert gewesen.

Lestrade war doch sonst immer zur Stelle. Warum war er nicht fünf Minuten früher angekommen? Vielleicht hätte sogar Donovan von Hilfe sein können! Anderson. Himmel, selbst Anderson!

__Sherlock, wir wissen beide, Sie fühlen sich nicht erkoren dazu die Einkäufe zu erledigen, aber wir brauchen dringend Milch, und der Tee ist auch fast aus. Da diese beiden Artikel scheinbar unsere Grundnahrungsmittel bilden, würde ich Sie bitten sie zu besorgen. __Ich würde es ja selbst tun aber Sie erinnern sich __sicher__ daran, dass ich nach der Arbeit zu Harry gehe um ihr beim Einrichten ihrer neuen Wohnung zu helfen. Das heißt ich werde circa für die nächsten 20 Stunden nicht wieder kommen und wiederrum wissen wir, dass Sie die Milch innerhalb der nächsten 10 Stunden benötigen werden! Bis Morgen – John.__

Mittlerweile waren 87 Stunden und 19 Minuten vergangen und John war noch immer nicht zurück. Die Milch stand neben dem Kühlschrank. Sauer. Den Tee hatte er vergessen. Mycroft drängte sich ihm ununterbrochen auf und in einem Abstand von 45 Minuten fuhr ein Streifenwagen ungewöhnlich langsam an 221b Backerstreet vorbei.

_John, die Milch steht neben dem Kühlschrank, ich hab tatsächlich welche besorgt, leider habe ich wohl zu unser beider Bedauern den Tee vergessen. Würden Sie diesen auf den Heimweg besorgen? SH_

Vielleicht hatte er den Tee extra vergessen aber so sicher war er sich da nicht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er es geschafft sich so lange und standhaft anzulügen, dass er es nicht mehr vermochte, die Wahrheit von der Lüge zu unterscheiden.

_John? Wo bleiben Sie? Es sind nun schon 22 Stunden und 45 Minuten vergangen! Ich warte. Der Tee ist mittlerweile aus und Mrs. Hudsen plädiert darauf, dass sie nicht unsere Haushälterin ist! (Weshalb leid sie Ihnen nur immer alles aus, was Sie brauchen?) SH_

Die Wahrheit aber war, davon wurde Sherlock schmerzhaft überzeugt, dass John und der Tee niemals ankommen würden, weil John nicht mehr lebte, weil er ermordet wurde. Grausam und unmenschlich und allein. Ohne Hoffnung, ohne Sinn. – Bitte Gott, lass mich am Leben –

_John! Wir haben vermutlich einen sehr spannenden Fall. Womöglich sind Sie bei Ihrer Schwester eingeschlafen, deshalb erlaube ich mir, bei ihr vorbei zu schauen um Sie abzuholen. SH _

Er nahm sich ein Taxi zu Johns Schwester. Stürmte in den dritten Stock und klopfte als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Es dauerte trotzdem ungewöhnlich lange bis sich die Tür öffnete und eine Frau die Tür öffnete, die er selbst bisher genau zwei Mal gesehen hatte. Gesehen, nicht getroffen. Einmal auf einem Foto, das andere Mal als sie sich gerade umgekehrte nachdem sie sich bei John verabschiedet hatte. John war schon gegangen, berichtete sie, sein Telefon habe er auch nicht vergessen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne Gruß, stürmte Sherlock die Treppen nach unten. Vielleicht ergab jetzt alles einen Sinn.

4 Anrufe in Abwesenheit - I.D. Lestrade

3 Anrufe in Abwesenheit – Mycroft

ES IST DRINGEND! – D.I.L.

Sherlock wollte nicht, dass sein Leben in diesem Moment einen Sinn ergab. Für das erste Mal in einer sehr langen Zeit wollte Sherlock das Chaos. Weil er nicht ertragen konnte, wenn sich etwas verändert, er hatte sich erlaubt etwas zu empfinden und das kleine Empfinden wurde zu einem pochenden etwas in seinem Brustkorb. Es wurde zu einer Freundschaft, die er niemals wollte, aber nicht mehr ohne sie leben konnte.

ES GEHT NICHT MEHR UM DEN FALL! – D.I.L.

_Um Himmels Willen Sherlock! Stellen Sie die Milch in den Kühlschrank! – John_

GAMEOVER – J.M.

-Ende-


End file.
